


No... This can't be real

by nataljanoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, rated teen only for some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataljanoir/pseuds/nataljanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean encounters a different kind of witch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No... This can't be real

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so they prompted me this on tumblr, and i wrote this ficlet - more of a drabble really- i know it could be better,i just wanted to put it out here in the open.
> 
> oh and obviously- unbeta'd so all the typos and errors are mine

He was standing outside their room when he saw her. She seemed to appear out of thin air. Even Dean had to gasp at that and take a second look. He slowely crept towards the petite blonde girl, not knowing if she was friend or foe.  
“’Sup? Are you some kind of angel?”-he asked, utterly confused. The imprints on his ribcage should hide him from angels… ‘Damn you Cas’  
“Me? Oh, no. Why would I be?-she responded. This gave Dean a chance to look upon her. She had beautiful,big blue eyes and hair was almost as white as snow.  
“Because they are the only creatures able to teleport as far as I know -he snorted – so what are you?” Dean became more and more suspicious. It was an incredibly big achivement for him that he didn’t stab her with something. Yet.  
“I mean no harm don’t be afraid!”  
“Me? Afraid? Well that’s not gonna happen sweetheart”  
“It seems that you know some things, so I’m going to tell you the truth. I am a witch” – breathed the blonde. The only reaction this got out of Dean was a low “No kidding.”  
On the contrary she was more confused than ever. If he was familiar with her kind, why didn’t he know about apparating?  
“You’re not surprised… Might I ask you why is that?”-she asked.  
“Well, if you really want to know, you’re not the first witch I’ve encountered, but if you’re telling the truth about meaning no harm… That would be a first. So what? Can you show me some Wingardium Leviosa thing or what?”- Dean knew that agains all odds even this might be true, but come on that shit can’t really exist. So you can imagine the shock on Dean’s face when the girl did just as he asked.  
“No. no. This really cannot be possible. NO. Cas stop fucking with my brain!”- he muttered under his breath.  
“No one is fucking with your mind I can assure you. We have a different spell for that. Let’s take a fresh start. She extended her hand and said:  
“Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood. And you are?”  
“Dean. Dean Winchester.”- he replied wearily. He was really getting tired of this shit.  
“So what kind of witches have you met before if you’re this suspicious?”- she asked, eager to learn more about this mysterious man and his world. So he explained it all. Leaving the truly unbelievable parts, like that he was in Hell for a year, his borther’s missing soul out, and the whole apocalypse thing. It was more of a ‘I hunt monsters’ kind of story, not the ‘I literally save the world at least a dozen times and once there was this guy who was a prophet and he wrote a gospel about me and my brother and they were published as basically pulp fiction, so people used to dress up like us at shitty conventions’ kind of story. Oh and don’t forget the part where he was unadmittedly in love with an angel of the Lord.  
"Whoa, that sounds like fun"- she replied at the end of the story  
"Fun?! How can you call this- he gestured towards the horizon- fun?  
"You know, there was this one time when I helped somebody who killed a monster. Or at least I like to think of it that way. He was my friend. And then I knew I belonged somewhere" - said Luna almost to herself.


End file.
